A Mess To Clean Up
by Emma247
Summary: Hermione's younger twin sisters come to hogwarts a make huge mess. Who is to clean it up? Hermione of coarse!
1. Default Chapter

Always remember this reader-  
  
mischief noun 1 playful misbehavior. 2 harm or injury caused by someone or something.   
  
-PHRASES do someone a mischief informal injure someone.   
  
-ORIGIN Old French meschief, from meschever 'come to an unfortunate end'.  
  
Summary-  
  
Hermione's younger identical twin sisters Marieli and Abby are coming to Hogwarts. They use mischief to get them out of problems which cause more problems. Who is is to clean up their mess? Hermione of coarse!  
  
Author's Note: Marieli's name pronounced like Marie-Ellie quickly.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Marieli and Abby!c:   
  
Chapter One: Exactly!  
  
Abby was running up and down the stairs and Marieli was timing her. Yeah, regular afternoon at the Granger's house. My sisters are really big trouble makers that are always too hyper. I try to understand them, I really do. They are younger versions of the Weasley twins. Exact versions. One day I caught them playing with my wand and they turned the toaster in to a frog. My mom said that they couldn't come within 26 inches of my room without my permision, anyway, thats when I knew that they were going to get letters from Hogwarts. Suddenly an owl flew in through the window.  
  
"Cool, a wild animal!" I heard Abby say.  
  
"Let's go touch it!" Said Marieli.  
  
"No-o." I answered. "It's your letters to Hogwarts. You need to be gentle with the owls, here let me take the letters."  
  
"Hogwarts?" They both said at the same time.  
  
"You mean that school you go to?"Asked Marieli.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, this is awesome!" The both said. 'Awesome?' They think that going to Hogwarts is 'awesome', well then I know that they will act exaclty like the Weasley twins.  
  
Exactly.  
  
Well, what do you guys think? R&R!!!! This chapters kinda short but the next ones will be much longer!  
  
I know I haven't finished my other story (Four Adventurous Young Girls 'please read!') but it's just that if I don't write mt ideas down they will go away and I wont remember them! So it will be a while before I finish this. But I'll try really hard to finish the second chapter. R&R! 


	2. The Tornadoes Weak Links

hermy has sisters at hogwarts-funny name- ronniekins used as furny name.  
  
night scence-go to hermy's room and are nervous.  
  
Chapter 2- Wow, I actually got up to another chapter. Congrats to me! It took so long though.  
  
Author's Note: If any of you were wondering anything, your free to ask.  
  
Disclaimer: And once again, I must mention-yet sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. :c  
  
Chapter 2: The Tornadoes weak links  
  
It was 11:23. The Tornadoes are in bed. What to do, what to do? Hermione laughs to herself. [Pyscho] She runs quietly down stairs to the kitchen. When she get's there she takes out a chocolate pudding from the refrigerator and walks across the hall with a spoon in her hand. As she enters the family den, she trips over Abby and Marieli's Lacrosse eqiupment. Owie. Hermione sat in the computer chair and turned on the computer while eating the yummy pudding.   
  
Chocolate and Media. It's like a charger for the twins. That's why Mrs. Granger keeps pudding way in to the depths of the refrigerator. And that's why only her mother and father know where it's at. Mr. Granger, being a dentist, does not like to mingle with sweets. The only impossible thing to understand, is that just last week, while Mrs. Granger was doing her regular teeth checkup on him, she found a cavity. Isn't that wierd?   
  
Knocking stopped Hermione's thoughts. She peered over the chair to see who was at the door. Abby and Marieli. They walked up to Hermione, niether one tripping over the Lacrosse eqiupment.   
  
"Hermy-y-y." Marieli said quietly.   
  
"We need to ask you something." Abby answered the question Hermione was just about to ask. Surprised, Hermione asked concerened.  
  
"What is it? What did you do? What happened?" She said quickly.  
  
"It's about Hugwarts." Said Abby. Marieli had a thinking face on.   
  
"You mean Hogwarts? What about it?" Said Hermione being incredibly nice. Marieli sighed.   
  
"Isn't it like....really hard? I mean, all I see you do is read those wierd books and writing on those pieces of cardboard with those cat feathers." She tried saying with out sounding as rude as possible. Hermione shook her head with her eyebrows wrinkled up.  
  
"Cat's don't have feathers, Marieli." The twin looked at each other, shook their heads and laughed.  
  
"Anyway, that's just light reading and extra credit assignments. Hogwarts isn't all that hard." She told them.  
  
"Yeah, but your always checking and correcting your friends homework. If the work there isn't all that hard, what are your friends stupid?" Abby laughed. Marieli smiled at her witty remark. Which Hermione thought wasn't all that witty and frowned. Soon after, like three seconds later, Hermione laughed along with the twins. That night she let then have a bit of that chocolate pudding she was eating. [Bad Idea]   
  
End of chappie. yay! R&R if your actually reading this story please! Bad or good.  
  
I'll thank you all for reviewing in next chapter. I'm lazy. 


End file.
